Life drops away
by Liquid memories
Summary: When finn gets shot on a mission and drives the ramp way to heaven, He meets destiny, the controller of life and death. When Finn testifies that it wasn't his time to die, Destiny challenges him with many labors to see if he's worthy of revival
1. The pain of a bullet

As soon as the gun went off, I felt a stinging pain sledgehammer itself into my windshield, between my eyes. Blood splattered out my back window and trickled down in between my eyes. The bright red and black liquid pooled in my dashboard. The bastard who shot me was laughing as he pulled his gun back into his hubcaps, while I sat here as my life slipped away in every drop of blood that poured out of my wounds. Every drop of blood and oil that I lost was a second of my very life gone. Suddenly, I heard Holley Shiftwell quickly calling up a hospital, and after that my senses faded to nothing but black and ambulance sirens. _I cannot die now! I must fight for my life! Holley would be pissed and My fangirl paparazzi would hate the author for this! What the hell would James Bond do?! _Forcing my eyes open, I tried to stand on my suspension again, only to find I was strapped on a gurney in an ambulance. My breath came in very rushed gasps of terror as I registered the engine monitor and Holley Shiftwell comforting me on the road to Hell paved with good intentions.

"Finn, don't worry. You'll be fixed up at the hospital. The surgeons there can fix almost any wound and rarely loose patients." The ambulance continued to peel onward to the hospital and I blacked out again.

I awoke to find myself in an operating theater as I was given a local anesthetic. My senses spun and I handed myself over to sleep while surgeons readied their instruments and cut into my roof. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my body, Dizzily rising. I felt so free! The lights that illuminated my silent death stared down at my limp body lying on the table and the panicking surgeons attempting to keep me alive. A steady drone filled my mind as I continued to rise. The engine monitor flat last breath tasted like blood, oil, tears, and a local anesthetic. I might have known this moment was coming the second I was shot, and the hole where the bullet went in was clearly visible. Panic was in the air as they realized that my soul had left my dead body.

Without warning, everything went black, and I could only see a bright light. _Did the great manufacturer want me home now?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**wow, my first story!**

**I've never written before, so a review would be helpful.**


	2. I'm not really ready yet

A bright light filled my vision and I winced at the harsh brightntness. I heard a voice muttering "Fudge, Fudge, Fudge, Fudge. Someone else? Someone Dies every second! Being a manager of the afterlife sure wears me out." Suddenly, I landed on a soft expanse of cloud and saw one of the most magnificent things of my life? _"Life?" Can I even say that if I'm dead? I mean, I already lived my life, so can I say life? _A golden gate stared me down and there was a magenta sports aircraft with a propeller on each wing and a v-tail. She took a glance at me and a book on the pedastal in front of her. Suddenly, realisation snapped in me.

"Destiny?! You're El chupacabra and Rochelle's daughter!"

"Yep, I am. The one and only. The doorway to the Parking lot in the sky or the scrap heap below the earth." The plane replied. "Died of a bullet to your windshield, and now you're here in heaven."

I sighed. "Why? It wasn't time for me to die! I'm not ready to die!" Tears trailed down my hood. "Am I even myself anymore? I've never died! I'm a ghost, right? I'm a solid version of myself? Am I lucid? How am I even still ali-" Well, that was a dumb thing to say. I ran my front tires along my hood in a panic. Still myself? Not sure.

Destiny went to pull open the gates. "Finn, I've never seen anyone so paniced about entering hevan before. Never. Come, follow me." she said, waving him through the gates. "After you."

Following her, I realised I underestimated heaven. All the fuel we could ever want! No Lemons! Just, think of all the good things in your life, and multiply them by Whatever number you want! (I'm not going to decide for you! Last time I checked, humans had a brain in their skulls, and I hope you do! I know Michael Caine has one!) "So, you don't think it's time to die. Then how about we talk it out with the holy court? I'll direct you to your house."

**20 minutes later...**

I arrived at my house, which was a magnificent cloud mansion. Destiny handed me some papers to fill out. "Life in heaven is better than life on earth. If you still want to testify that you're not ready to die, then fill these out and send them to me." I took the papers from her into the house and began to fill them out. _I'm going down to earth and reliving, no matter what._


End file.
